Any Other day
by Mitsuko-chama
Summary: Many years ago Kaname killed one girl. And now he has to pay for it. Read and review please! I need to know what you think! Currently on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Any Other Day.**

Title: True Love

Author: Shining Girl

Rated: T

Warning: - -

P.S. This is my first fic for Vampire Knight

P.P.S. Please, don't forget my native language is Russian, and if there are some mistakes, forgive me!

P.P.P.S. I have watched only first season.

"_Maybe it's a day when the angels come to sing_

_Or maybe it's a day when the devil comes_

_To bring a fate you couldn't imagine in your wildest dream…"_

_**Hilary Duff - **_"Any Other Day"

It was about nighttime. Night. Cold and dark. Real vampires lives start when night comes. They can't live at day. They're too cool and proud. They're beautiful. Their eyes can attract you. But they don't only attract, they can lie and they can kill. Those who love vampires are unlucky. Those who are loved by vampires… their destinies are sad.

Academy "Cross". There are two classes - Day and Night. They're in danger. Vampires, any vampires can't live without humans blood. Even Kaname Kuran. He is strong, but nobody knows what he paid for this power. Human life. One human life. His little friend. It was girl past ten, funny and sweet. His first friend.

Kaname's parents didn't like that he wanted to be friend to people. But Kuran had his own opinion. "Humans and vampires are equivalent" he thought.

And he met one girl. He liked her so much! First time in his life he felt this feeling. She was innocent. Her name was Lily. They played together, they laughed together.

Kaname forgot that there was one night in a year. One night when he can't control himself.

He started to change. His eyes were bloody. There was a smile on his face. People smile like this when they want to kill someone.

Used to play with Kaname at evening or night Lily came. Suddenly she felt like something stabbed her neck. Her blood came out. She died.

Since that night Kaname promised that he won't betray anyone. Human or vampire. No matter who.

But this is not the only reason why he protected Yuuki ten years ago. She was Lily's little sister. He has seen her when he came to Lily. She was always afraid of something.

So when he saw vampire who wanted to drink her blood he decided to protect this girl forever.

Yuuki… she was so weak. She was ill in her childhood many times. Her parents thought that she would die. But nothing bad happened. At least Yuuki was alive and safe.

*** ***

Yuuki… pretty girl… But not only that… Many vampires noticed that her blood smelled tasty. They wanted to drink it. But everybody knew that she belonged to Kaname. Every vampire knew that her blood belonged to him.

"Yuuki, how are you?" asked Yori. "what's wrong?"

Yuuki was strange today. Of course, she was always strange, but today she looked like something very bad happened.

"Oh. Nothing-nothing" Yuuki lied. She felt bad without Zero.

"How is he? Does he feel good? Is he getting better?" She thought. There was new feeling in her chest. "Do I love him? He is cute and cool?"

Many girls loved Zero, but they were afraid to admit their feelings. He was.. So cold. The only girl he spoke to was Yuuki.

*** ***

Kaname arrived at school. He was tired. Zero drank too many blood.

"Yuuki, I'll do everything for you. Even if I have to help Zero. But you will be mine."

He looked at Yuuki who stood near window and read book. Sighed, he walked across school.

"Yuuki-chan" Kaname called.

"Kaname-sempai!" he heard. Even if she was upset, she tried to act glad.

"Yuuki, today I visited Zero"

"What? What happened?"

"Tomorrow he will appear in school"

Yuuki felt glad. Real glad. She hugged Kaname.

"Kaname-sempai… thank you very much" She closed her eyes.

"Ok, I should go now." Kuran told her. "But… be accurate" He whispered in her ear.

*** ***

Zero was okay. He decided to study with Night class. He didn't care about Yuuki's feelings and thought. He just wanted her to be in safe place.

"Yuuki… sorry. But you're important for me. I'm dangerous"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, it's me again!

**Second chapter**

"_As long as I live, there's more I can give,_

_It's never enough; I'll give anything but up._

_As far as I go, there's one thing I know – _

_It's never too tough, oh, no – _

_I'll give anything but up"_

_**Hilary Duff – **_"Anything but up"

Yuuki could see Zero next morning.

"Zero! You're back! Are you okay?" she screamed, but Zero did not respond. Girl sighed.

"He didn't change. Nothing can change him" Thought Yuuki. It made her sad. She did a lot of things for him – and what? Did it change something? No.

"Yuuki? Where are you going?" Suddenly she heard voice from behind. Voice she knew very well.

"Kaname-sempai!" girl said. "Hello"

"How are you?" he asked.

"Oh… I'm okay" Kuran could see that something was troubling her.

"If it's THIS Zero again, I…" He didn't know what to think, because Yuuki liked him. While she does it, Kaname can't hurt Zero.

Kuran left Yuuki with her thoughts. He had to do something. He couldn't kill or do something-like-this. But… Yuuki won't see Zero every day at least because he will study with another class. Director told Kaname that Zero will help him with studing Night Class, but what could Zero do? He was weaker than other vampires, and the only thing he needed was Yuuki's blood.

*** ***

Kaname went into his room, and the first thing he saw was a photo. Photo of little girl. Black hair. Hazel eyes. Dark-blue dress. Yes, it was Lily. On the photo she stood in the middle of grove with flowers in her arms. Cute and innocent. In that moment she didn't know what the kind of destiny was waiting for her.

Tears ran down Kaname's cheek when he was her. He didn't want to kill this girl. But he did. And he got power. All vampires have dreams about power like this. Little Yuuki's sister. And how Kuran can look into her eyes after murder?

*** ***

"I'm sorry, Yuuki, but I can't do anything" said her "father" (AN: sorry, I forgot his name).

"But director!"

" Let's talk without any but"

Yuuki turned around and went out. This morning she was glad that could see Zero alive and safe, but now… Zero in Night class? It is impossible!

So Yuuki decided to speak to Kaname-sempai. She went outside Day-Class hostel and went towards Night-class hostel.

"Yuuki?" she heard his voice. Well, second time on the day.

"Kaname-sempai, I just wanted to ask" She said with sad eyes.

"Yes, of course, you can ask whatever you want"

"I know that Zero will study with the Night class… Could you watch over him? If it is not difficult?" she asked.

Kuran stoked her cheek gently. Then he hugged her and whispered "I'll do everything for you"

"Kaname-sempai" Yuuki wasn't surprised. She knew this thing. But it was first time when she heard this voice. She felt like Kaname wanted to cry.

- -

AN: Please leave a review, it not very difficult to do. I just want to know what you think about it!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry, I'm really late, but I didn't have time to write. Well, my holidays started, and you'll get many chapters! I promise!

**Third Chapter **

_Don't you think it's weird__?__  
__Weirder than weird!__  
__That's what you are, __  
__That's what you wanna be…__  
__What I like about you is what you like about me!__  
__Don't you think it's weird?_

_**Hilary Duff – **_"Weird"

"Ayumi" called a man. He was wearing in school Cross uniform.

"Yes" Said the girl. She had bright blue eyes and blond hair. She was wearing white blouse, and black long skirt. "What do you want from me?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know that I wanna send you to this school whose uniform I'm wearing" He stated coldly. "You goal is to bring Zero here. Did you understand?"

"School Cross? My brother studies there. He will be worrying why his older sister came here (AN: Is that right?)" Replied girl with a grin on her face.

"It doesn't matter. Yes, your brother is a problem, but not that big problem"

"Kaname? Not that big problem?"

"Ayumi! You MUST do it! Or did you forget what happened ten years ago?"

Ayumi flinched. She didn't forget anything.

"Okay" She agreed.

"Good girl" said the man. Then he touched her neck by his teeth and started to drink her blood.

*** ***

"Hello, Director-sama!" Said Ayumi, going into the rector's room. This time she was wearing uniform, but not school Cross uniform. "My name is Ayumi Kuran. I'm older Kaname's sister"

But there wasn't anyone there.

"Hey! Director-sama!" Repeated girl. She looked like she offended.

"Haven't seen you for a long time ago" said a voice from behind.

Ayumi looked back. "Kaname-chan!" she said gladly and started to hug her brother. But he didn't even smile.

"What do you want?" Kaname asked coolly.

"Where is Director-sama?"

"He has some matters to do, so he can't meet you now. I ask the last time: What do you want?"

"I wanted to see my brother well and safe" Ayumi tried to lie.

"I know you hate me Ayumi" Replied Kuran. "You do something if there's someone who can pay for it"

Girl grinned.

"Well, I also have some matters to do here, and don't you dare to stand in my way!" She almost screamed.

"What's happening here?" Kaien walked in.

"Hello, Director-sama" Ayumi helloed.

"Hello girl… who are you?" Director was surprised.

"Didn't you get my message?"

"Me… no"

"I'm Kaname's sister. I will live here for a two weeks" Ayumi explained. "I'm… I'm interested in your school"

"Kaien-san" started to speak Kaname. He didn't want his sister to stay.

"You're … Kaname's sister?" Suddenly director started to hug her. "Kaname never told me about you, but I'm so happy to meet you!"

Ayumi grinned again. "My plan is working" She thought.

At the same time her brother walked out.

"I don't know what you want, Ayumi, but if something bad will happens, I'll kill you by my arms"

AN: Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Chapter**

"_Like the way I way I feel,_

_It's alright to steal._

_What I need from you – do what I have to do,_

_Say what I have to say,_

_Go where I have to go,_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous to know"_

_**Hilary Duff – **_"Dangerous to know"

Ayumi went into her new room. "Everything is going well" she thought. "First I will know some more information about Yuuki, and then I'll kidnap Zero"

Girl shook her head. "I changed so much!"

_**Flashback**_

"Hello" Little girl said pleasantly. She said it to five children who were playing. "May I join you?" She asked.

All the children looked at her violently. "You are Ayumi Kuran! You can't play with us! Go away or we will hit you!" screamed one of them.

Ayumi didn't move. Tears started to run down her cheek. "What did I do to you?" she cried.

One boy walked to her and hit her. "We told you to go away! Why you don't do it? Do you want to mess with us?"

But girl didn't stop to cry. "Why, why… d… do ..yo.. you.." she tried to ask, but couldn't do it.

"You're Ayumi Kuran! That is enough to hate you!"

Children hit her, but girl did nothing. She was too weak to protect herself.

When Ayumi was left by them, she fell on the ground and lost her conscious.

Since this moment she has never appeared in the school, she has never gone for a walk. She didn't have friends, her parents were busy, and her brother wasn't near her. Ayumi's life turned into nightmare.

But one day one of her father's friends came to visit them. He was cute and polite. Nobody would think that he was as dangerous as Kuran's family.

"Poor girl" he said as he heard her story. Ayumi's head was on his knees, he stroked it gently. "If you want, I can take far away from here."

His name was… Arame Takano. Takano's family was also famous, everybody was afraid of them.

_**End of Flashback**_

Suddenly Ayumi heard a knock on the door. "Yeah" she said.

Yuuki came in. "My father told me you wanted to see me. What happened?" she asked shyly. Girl didn't want to repeat the story of Maria-Hio – woman who killed Zero's parents.

"Oh, hello. My name is Ayumi Kuran" presented herself Ayumi. Actually, she wanted to kill Yuuki, but even so she smiled.

"Kuran? Are you…" Yuuki started to say, but Ayumi stopped her. "Yes, I'm Kaname's sister. I came here to see what my brother does, to learn more about this school, to meet new people. I'm on vacation now, s I can do what I want."

Yuuki felt glad. If Kaname is a good vampire, therefore his sister is good too.

"Okay! Let's go, I'll show you our school. I hope you'll like it" she said.

"Yes, of course. I already like your school"

During the excursion Ayumi didn't hear a word, she just nodded and smiled sometimes. "I got you easily, Yuuki" she thought. "Soon we'll become good friends, and I'll find out why my brother chose you"

AN: Please read and review, people. I can't read your thoughts, and I don't know what you think of my story. But I need to! My English is not perfect, but I want to improve it, that is why I need your reviews and criticism!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter**

"_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No, she can't be the one _

_That you want"_

_**Hilary Duff – **_"Who's that girl?"

Night Class lessons will have to start soon. But Zero sat in his new room, and he wasn't going to go to the lessons. He didn't care what other guys will think. He didn't care for Yuuki anymore. Even if he promised to. "Yuuki" he murmured. He started to remember her. Her laugh, naivety, childish manners. She always tried to cheer him up, and didn't leave him when he became vampire. Zero hated himself for this betrayal, for this selfishness, for this… this… he couldn't find words to describe his feelings. He wanted to protect Yuuki from everybody – from himself, Kaname, girls who are in love with boys from Night class… he wanted to show gratitude – she picked him up, helped him, never gave in… he wanted to kill her – because she made him feel like this. Why is he in love with her, he lets all these things happen?

_Kaname… _

Zero hated him the most. Kuran saved Yuuki – the only good thing he did – Zero couldn't deny this fact. "Why does Yuuki trust him so much?" All other vampires… Zero also hated them… they could touch his Yuuki, they could drink her blood… they didn't have their lives… they were just dolls… Dolls that belonged to no one.

With these thoughts Zero stood up immediately. He will be on the lessons today.

*** ***

"I want to present my sister" said Kaname to the class.

"Kaname-san has a sister?" asked Ruka. She didn't seem to be glad. Kuran didn't tell her about sister. Does it mean he has other secrets, more terrible than just a sister? Does it mean he didn't trust her? If he kept secret like this, then how many secrets he's keeping now? (AN: Is the sentence grammar right?)

She looked at other vampires, and saw Aido who was staring at new girl.

"Sister? Well, she's beautiful" He whispered.

Seeing that everybody looked at her, Ayumi smiled. She understood that caused sensation. "Hello." She continued smiling. "My name is Ayumi Kuran. I'm here on my vacation. Hope we will become good friends"

Ayumi understood once and for all – while Kaname is near, she should do nothing.

"Smile, Ayumi, smile" she thought. 'Soon you'll have reason to do it"

"Ayumi" spoke Kuran to himself. "Watch out!"

"Sister?" he heard whisper. Everyone was discussing this fact. But the only look, and they stopped.

*** ***

Yuuki went round of school. Day Class was sleeping, and Night class was in school.

Silence…

Yuuki learnt to hear it. It was beautiful. Calm. Nobody troubled her. At the same time she had an important mission – don't let Day class know about vampires. The girl was thinking about her life. Who was she? Just a girl who knows more than other? Was it her benediction? Or was it her curse? She secretly envied Yori – her best friend knew nothing and was happy.

Suddenly Yuuki heard something. She went where were those sounds, but didn't find anyone. When she went back, she stumbled. "Oh, what is it?" girl asked herself. It was… a book.

"Book? What is it doing here?"

Yuuki looked through this book. On the one page she saw photo. Photo of a little, smiling girl. And she read: "Lily Cross"

"WHAT?"

Hidden this mysterious book under her uniform Yuuki went back to hostel. "How… can it be?"

AN: Review please!!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Sorry for late update. I am out of my hometown now, so I don't how often I will update. But I'll be back on 19th of August.

**Sixth Chapter**

"_Some secrets need to be kept,_

_Some stories should never be told"_

_**Hilary Duff – **_"Dangerous to Know"

Yuuki went into her and Yori's room. Her best friend was sleeping. Yuuki was so tired that felt asleep as soon as she sat onto her bad. She didn't notice the mysterious book fell down on the floor.

*** ***

_In the morning. _

Yori woke up earlier than Yuuki. She dressed up, cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair. Just then she noticed the book that was on the floor.

"What is it?" she asked whispering. The girl opened it and saw on first page huge photo: smiling man and woman ("That's a husband and his wife" guessed Yori), and a little girl. And inscription above the photo: "The family Cross: Tom, Sabina and their daughter Lily"

"Lily?" that took Yori by surprise. "Who is it? Yuuki's true name or…"

There was kind of diary on next pages like "Lily was born yesterday! We are so happy! We waited for so long, but we got what we wanted to." or "Lily is so small and pretty! She's also funny and hilarious! We are glad she is our daughter!"

"Lily has a friend! His name is Kaname Kuran. Although he is vampire, he is so kind and good"

"Vamp… who" Yori was shocked. She couldn't believe this news. She always thought that vampires are just a legend, nothing more. The she remembered a quotation that her father told her "Legends will NEVER die…"

The girl sat in silence until she understood Kaname Kuran was their (hers and Yuuki's) acquainted neighbor. "Is that really? Vampires… exist? They live near us, humans? But why… why no one knows about it? And what if they try to kill someone?"

The girl had so many questions, but neither of them had an answer.

"Yuuki… does she know about it? Yes, of course, she knows… she's a monitor. She had to know it. But … does it mean that all Night Class students are vampires?"

Yori thought that it was better to find answers later, now she wanted to read the book.

The last inscription was "Lily was killed. We don't know who did it, but as soon as we find him, we will take a revenge on him!'

Suddenly Yuuki moved during her dream. Yori winced - she decided that was enough for today. She put the book on the table.

The girl decided to wake her friend up - lessons will start soon.

"Huh? What?" Sleepy Yuuki asked. She even couldn't open up her eyes - she was still sleeping. "Yori, is that you?"

Yori nodded.

"Sorry, I can't go right now. I'm feeling bad. Can you tell the director about it?" she asked.

Yori wasn't sure she did all right, but… "Yuuki, please tell me…"

"Huh?"

"Bo you believe that vampires exist?"

Girls kept silence for at least five minutes.

"Why… are you asking things like these?" Yuuki dared to ask instead of giving a reply.

"I don't know. I just want to know."

"No, of course not! Who told you such thing?" Yuuki replied. But there was a nervous laugh in her voice.

"Oh, nobody." said Yori and went out.

*** ***

Yori couldn't just sit on the lessons and listen to the teacher. This new information has really shocked her. The girl understood that her best friend - Yuuki - lied to her.

"Yuuki… why do you do this?" she thought.

_Vampires… who are they? _They have humans' skin, but are they real humans? And what do they want from people? Yori often heard that people died strangely - they had two little holes in their necks and nothing more.

_Vampires… _they have an influence to people, don't they? Night Class is a Vampire Class? But how can it be? Is it really possible?

_Vampires… _what did Yori know about them herself? They drink humans' blood, but is that all? _No… _They are not they simple. If they are, why is everybody alive in Cross Academy.

"Yori!" suddenly the girl heard. "YORI!"

"Huh? What? Was I sleeping? Excuse me" Yori said.

"What's up? You're pure." the teacher stated. "I think you should visit doctor right now"

Yori went out. She didn't want to visit doctor - she knew what was wrong. Her best friend always lied, all students in night class are vampires… What can be worse?

"Yori-chan?" the familiar voice asked from behind. The girl looked back and paled.

It was Kaname Kuran.

"W-what?" She got scared.

"Why you aren't sitting on the lesson?" asked Kaname. He felt her fear. "Something is wrong. But what?" he thought.

"I felt bad, and teacher told to visit doctor" she explained.

"And is Yuuki in class now?" Kuran continued.

'No. She is also feeling bad, so she stayed in her room"

"Okay." Kaname went away. Yori understood he went to Yuuki.

*** ***

When Yori went out, Yuuki was lying onto her bad with closed eyes. _Silence… again… _

The bell rang - lesson started. But it didn't matter, because Yuuki felt fine, she lied to Yori.

The she noticed that the book was on the table.

"What? Did someone saw it? Who? Yori? No, she couldn't… and if she did, how she knew about book? … No matter, I MUST read it" Yuuki thought.

Suddenly the door opened, and Kaname appeared.

"Yuuki?"

"Kaname-sempai?" The girl was a little surprised, how did Kaname know she was in her room? She put the book on the table, praying Good Lord. She didn't want Kaname to notice the book.

"Yori told me you were feeling bad" Kuran said.

The girl sighed. It was obviously. Only Yori knew about her.

"Yes, my head is spinning" she explained. "But I think I will appear on the lessons tomorrow. Nothing terrible happened"

"I see…" Kuran whispered.

"What's with Zero? Is he okay?" it was Yuuki's turn to ask questions.

"Yes. Well, I should go now" Kaname went out.

"She has this book. How did she get it?" he thought.

**AN: ** Yes, Yori knows the truth now. What do you think of it? Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **I know you hate me for being so slow, but I hate myself too!

**Seventh Chapter **

"_Let's go back, _

_Back to the beginning" _

_**Hilary Duff – **_"Come Clean" 

During first three lessons Yuuki was sitting in her room. At first, she didn't dare to open, but then her curiosity overcame her fear.

She was reading the "book", and more and more questions appeared in her head.

First – Who's Lily?

Second – What does it mean?

Third – Kaname? How is he connected to?

The fourth, but not the last – Who killed Lily?

Just like Yori, Yuuki had no answers.

"Kaname-sempai… let me think straight… he had known my sister, saved me. After all, he helps me all the time! But who is he in real?" the girl asked her self.

Suddenly the bell rang, and Yuuki winced. "What's with me?" she thought. Was she afraid… of the murder? Or… was she afraid of… ignorance? Yuuki couldn't understand. All her life wasn't normal – from childhood till today. She had adventures, secret life, vampires as friends… Sometimes she thought that tens volume wouldn't be enough if someone decided to describe her life.

What is life? Just two days – the day you were born, and the day you will die*. All the other time – the life is nothing. We go to school, have pickles, fun, then we go to an university, work… All lives have a lot of in common. All other things are detail. All lives, and Yuuki's either.

- -

Yuuki felt like her stomach twisted, and felt the hunger. As she hid the book under the bed, she went out. The girl didn't know she was followed all this time. Her follower was… Kaname's sister!

"Hello, little girl!" as she smiled, Ayumi walked in. Looking around, she continued, stretching words. "You have such a nice room. I already like it."

The woman moved to the table and looked at the photo – there were smiling Kaname and Yuuki.

"You think you have happy childhood, don't you Yuuki?" she asked. "But if you only knew the truth…"

Ayumi couldn't continue, because heard the voice from behind her "Ayumi-san… what are you doing here?"

It was Yuuki.

Ayumi winced, but didn't get scared.

"Hello, my poor Yuuki," she turned to the girl, acting all innocent. "Kaname told me that you were feeling bad today, so I decided to visit you. Aren't you glad?'

Yuuki smiled. "Yup, thanks a lot! I'm really pleased!" But then she thought to herself. "Well, please, everyone leave alone!"

But then an idea came to her head… very strange idea…

"Ayumi-san, can you tell me about Kaname-sempai's past, if it's not a secret?"

The woman kept silence.

"but if you don't want to, that's okay!" Yuuki started to worry, and decided to correct the situation.

"Well… okay..." Too bad, Ayumi also had an idea. "In his past, Kaname was a perfect child! Everybody admired him, his beauty, courage and mind. Our parents were proud of him so much! Everybody wanted to be friend with him. I was just a shadow. Just a poor girl."

The woman decided to take Yuuki's trust. Yuuki bought her game, and felt pity for her.

"But one day, Kaname did a unforgivable action."

In that moment, the hero of girls' talk, Kaname Kuran went in. His eyes were narrow and face was distorted with anger. Looking at him, Yuuki understood, she didn't know about THAT part of her Vampire friend.

"Ayumi…" he barked. "I did warn you. Stay away from Yuuki if you don't wanna throw your life again."

Yuuki looked at Kaname, and then – at Ayumi.

"What's happening now?"

**AN: **People, you know, I'm ill and feeling bad right now. So please, let's make me glad, send me your reviews and thoughts!


End file.
